Smile Against War
by GuardianAthens
Summary: War has somehow flourished again, and Europe is it's playing ground. Now fighting on Seychelles, Italy wonders why it ended up like this. Germany has been missing for weeks after they were separated. He's running out of time, and soon they could lose each other to the shackles of war-brought ghosts. Dedicated to OmegaStarShooter14 for the idea.


_**Hello! Look, a Oneshot! It actually is inspired by a little thing me and OmegaStarShooter14 were chatting about. One line she typed gave me an idea, and it hatched into this.**_

_**Dedicated obviously to OmegaStarShooter14. Here's that fanfic I had an idea for!**_

* * *

"Germany!"

His voice seemed to echo over the battlefield on Seychelles, over all the fighting, and shouting, and cruel bloodshed. War had broken out suddenly across Europe, pitting neighbor and family against each other. Some would call it the European Rebellion. To them, it was World War 3. Italy jumped up from his hiding spot as a sword swung down near him. He raised his pistol, shaking hard, and fired a random shot into the man. The soldier let out a strangled cry and fell to the ground. He wore the French flag proudly, even with it stained dark red. He nearly dropped the gun as he stared at the body. He knew war all too well, but it still stung to kill someone. He whimpered, and ran away from the body across the sandy beach.

"Germany, Germany! Please answer me!" Italy cried out, tears falling. His legs gave out from under him, sending him slamming face first into the sand, water lapping up to his knees. He struggled to get into a sitting position, knees tucked under him. He screamed out into the air, unaware of the danger he could bring to him. He hated war. He hated fighting against people he knew, who he came to like. It was cruel beyond measure to shed blood like this; over pointless nonsense their bosses decided to argue over. He clawed at the sand below him, wanting all of this to end. The sand sawed at his skin, rubbing them raw, blood slowly seeping from parts of them sanded down too far. He looked down at them pitifully, imagining black gloved ones placed around them, squeezing them and whispering in his ear….

"Germany…"

The jungle to his right rustled, sending chills up Italy's spine. He scrambled for his gun, falling onto his butt in the process. He raised it with quaking hands once more, pointing it to the disturbed jungle as best he could. It stirred louder and harder, the ferns and leaves shaking like they were in an earthquake. He shook at about the same magnitude, holding the scraps of his composure by a thin strand. Birds cried out as they flew from their resting places in the jungle, flying in every direction above him. He shook hard, his finger almost squeezing the trigger. A single figure slid out of the forest, clutching his shoulder. He had tall, obviously a solider of some sort, all shadowed by the moon.

"F-freeze, or I'll shoot!" Italy yelled at the man, raising his gun as he had lowered it trying to see the man. He stopped in his tracks, staring right at him. Shadowed blue eyes met his rich brown. He gasped, knowing those eyes anywhere. He stepped into the pale moon light, finally revealing himself.

"Germany!"

He barely clutched the gun as he ran up to the German, throwing his arms around him in a hug. Germany winced at the pressure on his shoulder, but let it go, hugging the Italian back with all he had, collapsing into a pile of tangled limps in the sand. Italy pressed himself closer to him, holding back tears. Germany pressed close as well, weeping into the shoulder of Italy. He didn't care now if he cried, because now his reputation didn't fucking matter. All that did is the small Italian country in his arms, unharmed.

"Thank Gott, you're okay" Germany whispered, squeezing the arm around Italy's waist tighter. Tears continued to fall, albeit lighter now. Italy had begun to break down, shaking and tremoring like the week before. He clawed desperately into Germany's back, never wanting to let go.

"I-I'm just glad you're here, a-and not dead" Italy sobbed, hiccupping and stuttering. "a-and not away from me anymore" Germany started to rub circles into his back with his thumbs, gently whispering a soothing verse of a song to him.

"I'm right here, Italy. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" Germany said, bringing one hand up to pull Italy back, to make their eyes meet. Tears filled both sets, washing out the very edges of their eye color. Tears began to fall down Italy's face once more, but were quickly wiped away by Germany's calloused, bloody fingers. As they lifted away, a small red smear replaced the tear's place. Italy snuggled back into the crook of Germany's shoulder, taking in the smell of gunpowder, steel, of _Germany._ He never thought he would miss the smell of light beer and sweat so much in his life.

"I really thought you left me for good, Ludwig…" Italy whispered into his shoulder, pressing his chest up against him. He heard Ludwig gasp softly with the use of his human name. He took one last whiff, and leaned back, bracing himself on Germany's shoulders, staring straight into the icy blue eyes he went without for weeks.

"But now…y-you're here now," Italy said, brushing away tears as they fell, "and I can finally fight in this war. I really do now have something to fight for"

"Feliciano…" Germany whispered, tearing beginning to fall once more. The jungle rustled once more behind them. They thought it was the wind blowing it around, until a sharp cry erupted.

Italy let out a small shriek, pulling his gun out, and shooting the charging Englishmen before he got any closer. The deafening sound of the gun discharging caused Germany's ears to ring loud, blocking out the sound of the distressed Italian in his lap. He covered his face with both hands, dropping the gun without hesitation. He had killed another person, another human. He thought without reason to do it; to shoot the man.

"FELI, FELI COME ON!" cried out Germany as he shook Italy, who was so shell-shocked to the point of looking like he was in a dream. He just continued to give the thousand yard stare into the jungle, hands wrapped around his face almost like a shield. Germany shook him hard only to watch him blink twice, and stay the same. Tears fell without a cry, groan or moan. Everything vocal seemed to die in his throat. Germany took Italy's hands in his own, resting their faces close. No reaction. He growled, going for the only thing he could think of. He tugged on Italy's drooping curl, hard. Not a single twitch from him.

"Gottverdammt, Italia, please!" Germany yelled, wrapping an arm around his small waist and pulling him close again. Italy's eyes were clouded over in a creepy hazy brown color; empty tears made the edges look rich brown. Germany ripped his hands from his face, clutching them in his lap like lifelines. He had an idea, but….it was…

"Forgive me…" Germany murmured. He slowly scooted closer to him, resting his forehead on Italy's once more, and then inching closer to his lips. He could feel the low breath barely passing through his lips. He drew in one last breathe, and sealed the distance, kissing Italy with feather-light softness.

Italy instantly snapped out of it. Eyes shot open wide, the hazy grey gone like a passing storm. He stared bewildered at the feeling of Germany kissing him, the cold sting of shooting a human gone for good. It had to be a dream, Italy chanted in his head. He didn't close his eyes, not yet, but lightly kissed back. Germany looked up at him, and a thousand twinkling stars seemed to fill them. He drew back and hugged him tight.

"Thank god, you unfroze" Germany said, curling his head closer to Italy's chest. Italy had to admit; the display was cute, and something completely out of character for Germany. Italy kept a blank expression on his face, however. The aftershock of what happened had hit him full speed.

"Italy?" Italy just looked blankly at him, and rested his entire body weight onto Germany. He clutched at his uniform hard, just…sitting there.

"I shot someone again Germany. I killed a human just….fighting for their country; for us,' Italy said, slowing ebbing into a low tone, "I didn't even give a second thought about it…." He dug himself deeper into Germany's shoulder.

"And now, I ruined everything. The mood, and…and just everything. I'm still useless-"

"Italy, stop it now"

"Huh?"

Germany pulled Italy back fully onto his lap, letting them both stare at each other. Germany took Italy's face into his hands, bringing them closer.

"You are no more useless than I am strong enough to love you. And I understand how it feels after shooting humans. I had to do it to get here to you. Sometimes, they can threaten us, and they need to be shut down. It happens, and I know it's going to be hard to cope with, but Italy….I think I know a way how"

Italy shifted awkwardly in Germany's grip. He settled down once more and nodded.

"H-How?" Italy's voice was regaining its life slowly. Germany smiled.

"This" Italy looked at him odd. His face slowly lost what little life it had, eyes dimming as well.

"This?" Germany suddenly started to freak, shaking him.

"Italy please, don't you get it? Just…please smile…" Germany slowly let out a shaky breath. He rested his face into Italy's shoulder. He squeezed Italy's waist once, curling his feet into the sand.

"Please…for me"

Germany lifted his head to look at Italy's face once more, and thought finally the sun came out. Painted across Italy's now lively face was a genuine, wide smile. His eyes were back to their beautiful brown color, stars seemingly painted in with them. A pink blush dusted his cheeks, a sign of his innocence.

"There. All better" Then they hugged it out, no plainer way to say it. They just sat there on the beach, curled around each other and holding on as if life was only found in their partners. Slowly, Italy untangled himself from Germany, dusting his knees off as he stood. Germany did the same, taking his fallen cap and shoving it into his pocket. He then kneeled down in front of Italy, and gestured to his back.

"Get on" Italy jumped up and down, accepting the piggy-back ride. He was hoisted up on Germany's back, curling his arms gently around his neck and shoulders. Germany hoisted him up higher, adjusting Italy's thin legs so he could wrap his arms around them, and walked down the beach.

"Thanks Germany..." Italy said, resting his head down and closing his eyes. Before Germany could answer, Italy's breathe deepened, and he was out like a light. Germany planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You're welcome Italy. Let's get each other home"


End file.
